desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree's family
Bree Van de Kamp (formerly known as Bree Hodge, also known as Bree Weston & Bree Mason) is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. They resided at 4354 Wisteria Lane. Family Tree Family members Immediate family *'Bree Van de Kamp' - Coined as "Martha Stewart on-steroids", the matriarch of the family is a neurotic and perfectionist home fairy who drives her family crazy. Married three times throughout the series (to Rex, Orson, and Trip), Bree also finds herself in numerous other relationships from being engaged to having one night stands. Bree is the mother of two, grandmother of one, and stepmother of one. *''Rex Van de Kamp'' - Bree's first husband, a doctor whom she was married to for 18 years until he was poisoned by their pharmacist. Rex is into S&M and has three kids, two of which are with his wife, one from a one night stand before meeting Bree. *'Orson Hodge' - Bree's second husband (her only ex-husband), a dentist with a shady past who wound up developing an affiliation for kleptomania and lying, drove her to a long term affair, and left her after becoming a paraplegian. After a 9 year marriage, the couple end their unhappy romance in the sixth season finale on good terms. It's not until the eighth season where Bree cuts Orson out of her life permanently. *'Trip Weston' - Bree's third and current husband, a defense attorney who represented her when she was charged with the murder of Alejandro Perez. The two start dating in the series finale and are married three years later. The couple relocate to Louisville, Kentucky where he convinces Bree to enter politics, resulting in her becoming state senator. *'Andrew Van de Kamp' - Bree's first born child, a homosexual sociopath who went out of his way to destroy .]]his mother, until he learned to grow up. While drunk driving, Andrew ran over Juanita "Mama" Solis, resulting in her falling into a coma, and ten years later, the end of his mother's second marriage. Andrew gets married to Alex Cominis in season five, but Alex leaves Andrew in season seven. In season eight, Andrew nearly remarries to a woman, but his mother convinces him not to. *'Danielle Van de Kamp' - Bree's second born child, an obnoxious and self-centered daughter, who never truly grew up until years after becoming an adult. Danielle dates the homocidal, Matthew Applewhie in season two, and replaces Andrew as Bree's devil child in season three. Danielle has a child with Edie's nephew, which Bree and Orson legally adopt. Danielle eventually gets married to Leo Katz and takes back her son, Benjamin. Danielle and Leo divorce in season eight. *'Benjamin Katz' - Bree's grandson and Danielle's son who Bree and Orson legally adopted as their own for three years. Benjamin's biological father is Edie's nephew, Austin, but when Danielle takes him Benjamin back from Bree and Orson, her husband Leo legally adopts him, that is, until he leaves Danielle. *'Sam Allen' - Rex's illegitimate son, and Bree's stepson, who wanted to be apart of the Van de Kamp family all his life. Bree is close with Sam at first, but when she see's his dark side, she gives him her business in order for him to leave her family alone. Extended family *'Henry Mason' - Bree's father, a conservative lawyer, who wanted to take Andrew to live with him after his emancipation suit. He cheated on Bree's mother before she died. *''Mrs. Mason'' - Bree's mother, a homemaker, who trained her daughter to repress her emotions. She later died on the night of Christmas Eve, and her blood was scrubbed off the street by her daughter. Her husband was revealed to have cheated on her when Bree was a kid. *'Eleanor Mason' - Bree's step-mother, a relatively cold woman who discouraged Henry of taking Andrew with them when she found out he was gay. *'Phyllis Van de Kamp' - Rex's mother, who was deeply affected by his death and who had a tough relationship with her daughter-in-law. *'Mr. Van de Kamp '- Rex's deceased father and Phyllis's husband. *''Gloria Hodge ''- Orson's mother, a religious fanatic responsible for the deaths of his father and mistress, and who suffered a paralyzing stroke. *''Edwin Hodge'' - Orson's father and Gloria's adulterous husband, whom she murdered and made it seem like a suicide. *''Unnamed Grandmother'' - Bree's grandmother, she said to Bree that sex is "a woman's burden". Bree's grandmother gave Bree her good china when she died and this is why Bree pretended to love her. *'Fern' - Bree's aunt, who told her niece at her first wedding, to Rex, to believe that the best was yet to come whenever things looked troubling. Fern has glaucoma and made a toast at Bree's second wedding; she lives in Philadelphia. *''Alma Hodge'' - Orson's first wife, a crazy woman who was devoted to him and often acted as Gloria's "puppet". She and Orson got pregnant but miscarried the baby after several months. *'Leo Katz' - Danielle's ex-husband, an environmentalist lawyer who adopted Benjamin, but who apparently walked out on the family, for unspecified reasons. *'Alex Cominis' - Andrew's ex-husband, a plastic surgeon that fixed Orson's broken nose and left Andrew after he became an unbearable alcoholic. *'Melina Cominis' - Alex's annoying mother, who rivaled Bree for the title of "perfect mother-in-law". *'Lillian Allen' - Sam's mother, who had a one night stand with Rex and didn't allow her son to live with the Van de Kamps. Others *'Ty Grant' - Bree's first fiancé, whom she left to be with Rex. They met again 20 years later. *''George Williams'' - Bree's second fiancé, whom she dated briefly during her separation from Rex, and reluctantly agreed to marry after a short relationship after Rex's death. A seldom psychotic pharmacist who was unlucky in love and thus developed an unhealthy obsession with the first women to give him the time of day. Before he was engaged Bree, he was engaged to Leila Mitzman who left him because of his psychotic issues. *'Keith Watson' - Bree's first lover/boyfriend after her divorce from Orson. A young contractor hired to paint Bree's house eventually moves in until he learns of his long lost son and breaks up with Bree to move to Florida. Before moving in together, Keith had proposed to Bree which she turned down, but decided to move further in the relationship. Other than having a son, the other obsicles in the relationship included a huge age difference with him in his mid thirties and her in her mid fifties. *''Chuck Vance'' - Bree's second lover/boyfriend after her divorce from Orson. A detective whom she dated for several episodes during seasons seven and eight. Bree was forced to end the relationship in order to keep a secret about a murder from him. The night they break up, Chuck was planning to propose, which Bree turned down. After the break up, Chuck became Bree's worst nightmare until her ex-husband hit him with a car, ending his life. *'Mary Beth' - Andrew's ex-fiancée, whom he was engaged to for a brief period of time after his divorce from Alex. A former over eating, billionaire who Andrew was using for her money in order to help with financial issues. Even though Andrew never told her he was gay, she already knew and wanted to help him. Thanks to Bree, however, they call off the engagement since it's not for love. *'Justin' - Andrew's first boyfriend, whose parents kicked him out and who would often sleep over at the Van de Kamp house. Andrew and Justin were pretty serious during the first two seasons, but they must have broken up as he wasn't shown during season three or anytime after that. Note: Susan's family, Edie's family, and Renee's family intertwine with Bree's. Category:Bree's family Category:Families